Portable lights are used in a wide variety of applications but more particularly, in industry. For example, in the automotive industry, portable lights are used to illuminate areas beneath motor vehicles.
Previously available devices which support portable lights have suffered from the disadvantage that frequently they cannot be secured in a desired position and further, may not be properly support.